diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/13 August 2018
00:49:30 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@!92645657596137472> 00:49:45 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@!92645657596137472> 00:50:35 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" Ree 00:50:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" YOU EXIST!? 00:50:51 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Haha 00:51:14 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Text wall is smarter than a Falcon 00:51:35 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" 00:51:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" fighter do you take that back 00:51:52 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" NO! 00:52:01 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" also what did you just post 00:52:09 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Text wall is smarter than a Falcon 00:52:14 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" wait do bot commands work in other channels or will i get banned? 00:52:20 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" I dont know how smart a falcon is so i will hopefully take that as a compliment 00:52:32 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" <@322182367253102593> read it again 00:52:52 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" Yea 00:52:53 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" falcon mains are pretty smart 00:53:02 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i can say that, being one 00:53:02 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" What 00:53:05 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" No 00:53:08 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Ok 00:53:08 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" Falcon is a tank? 00:53:12 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Yep 00:53:14 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" an arras one 00:53:15 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Arras 00:53:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i said it first fighter 00:53:36 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" <@302224327464714251> YOU THINK ARRAS FALCONS ARE SMART? 00:53:39 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Ok 00:53:53 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" also i dont get the @ when you talk bc i have you blocked 00:54:16 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" 1) What is the chance of passing a standard USA test with 100 questions by guessing each one? 00:54:25 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" I know 00:54:31 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Work it out 00:55:16 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" the gap in between ur last message and that was you googling it 00:55:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i told you 00:55:28 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Answer: 1 in 750,000,000,000,000 00:55:35 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" <:pooka:435624050069602304> 00:55:43 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" They have pookas from dig dug 00:55:43 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" NO EMOTES!!!! 00:55:50 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" AAAAAA 00:55:51 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" They crash the bot!!! 00:55:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" BBBBBBBB 00:55:56 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" <@210344925760454667> 00:56:01 bot doesnt look crashed to me 00:56:07 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Text wall sent an emote 00:56:18 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" It destroyed ALL the logs! 00:56:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" It wasn’t a normal emoji 00:56:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" There’s no crash logged 00:56:34 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Phew 00:56:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" fool 00:56:39 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Lol 00:56:43 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" oh sorry 00:56:45 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" YOU FOOL!! 00:56:46 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" lol 00:56:52 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" It always does that 00:56:54 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" I JUST LIKE DIG DUG 00:56:55 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" also they have these 00:57:03 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" iposts an emote/i 00:57:07 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" NOOO 00:57:19 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" ok 00:57:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Custom emojis (probably) won’t crash the bot 00:57:29 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" It has 00:57:29 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" oh ok so i can post custom emojis 00:57:35 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" iposts an emote. MULTIPLE PEOPLE ARE TYPING/i 00:57:36 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Type Sparky did it 00:57:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I’d tread lightly 00:57:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" its several people 00:57:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" tank u ery much 00:57:48 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" oh ok 00:57:49 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" goddammit 00:57:54 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" the one time i messed it up 00:57:56 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" several people are typing 00:57:58 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" & the bot died 00:57:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" :] 00:58:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" It’s those Unicode emojis which the Ruby program cannot parse 00:58:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" So it just fails 00:58:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" thats rubish 00:58:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" & restarts 00:58:14 IS BOTTY DED!? 00:58:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Yeah it us 00:58:22 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yeah it us? 00:58:24 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" *is 00:58:26 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" b 00:58:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" c 00:58:30 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" df 00:58:34 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" dammit 00:58:38 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Lol 00:58:39 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" Nice 00:58:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" you played yourself 00:58:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Rekr 00:58:52 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" "Rekr" 00:58:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" kekr 00:59:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" My keyboard is rekring me :( 00:59:09 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" Why did you guys mention me again 00:59:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" get rekr'd 00:59:14 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" use java then ursuul 00:59:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh 00:59:16 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" tbhtbh 00:59:16 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" F 00:59:17 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" The average necromancer main 00:59:21 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" btw i learned java 00:59:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" cause some pleb (named boss) thought you were on the discord 00:59:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" weewrnT* 00:59:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" werent* 00:59:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" heck 00:59:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I hate Java & our only Java master doesn’t know how to do it in Java 00:59:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" words are hard 00:59:47 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" oh i see 00:59:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Tryna switch to Node.js 00:59:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" send help 00:59:49 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" that's fair enough 00:59:51 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z 00:59:51 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" no 00:59:51 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Lol 00:59:55 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" do you not like the syntax? 01:00:01 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" and the whole class system and all that? 01:00:09 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" there is no reason the alphabet needs to be in order 01:00:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" yes there is 01:00:18 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" also i think custom methods are kinda dumb in java 01:00:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Mainly it’s coz i don’t understand it at all lmao 01:00:29 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" but im trying C++ now 01:00:30 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" oh ok! 01:00:31 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" that's fair enough 01:00:39 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" but yes im learning C++ now 01:00:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I have at least some grasp of Ruby & JS 01:00:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" A B C D E F G H I J K L M V W X Y Z O P Q R S C F A L C O N A G Y W better? 01:00:44 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" <@302224327464714251> at the age of 13 the average Falcon main has started to learn the alphabet 01:00:44 <Özün_Oldun> That's what you showed us 01:00:45 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" oh i see 01:00:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" like some things I understand 01:00:50 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" so you didnt actual learn Ruby? 01:00:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Java I got 0 01:00:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" u messed it up boss 01:00:53 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" actually* 01:00:58 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" or like only ruby basic 01:01:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I got a grounding innit 01:01:07 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" who said i was 13? i could be older 01:01:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Enough to configure le bot 01:01:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" but ur not 01:01:13 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Well 01:01:17 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Ik 01:01:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" But not enough to fix the emoji issue 01:01:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" the emojissue 01:01:33 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Rip 01:01:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" teamz. 01:01:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" yes 01:01:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" The Emoji Question 01:01:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs teamz/i 01:01:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" teh emoji movie 01:01:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ow 01:01:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" r00d 01:01:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" How did you not get my Germany ref 01:01:56 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" ursuul there are easy ways to learn more ruby 01:01:57 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" if you want 01:02:00 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" like sololearn 01:02:05 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" who gave you stabbing rights 01:02:07 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" super uber duper easy 01:02:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Yeah but I have little time 01:02:10 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" oh i see 01:02:10 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i did 01:02:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" who gave you stabbings lefts 01:02:14 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" welly ou can jut do a bit of time a day 01:02:16 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" lke 10 mins a day 01:02:19 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs temz again/i 01:02:20 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" sololearn is very good 01:02:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oW 01:02:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" & I already built the thing in Node.js 01:02:23 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" and it has a mobile app 01:02:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" It’s ready 01:02:25 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" oh! i see 01:02:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i>bandage.gif/i 01:02:28 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Ik 01:02:28 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" is that in javascript? 01:02:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I’m just tryna figure out 01:02:31 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" EVERY TIME U MAKE A BAD JOKE I WILL STAB 01:02:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh ok 01:02:38 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" someone keep track of how many stabs 01:02:51 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" like is Node.js an api for JS or something 01:02:53 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" i dont know what it is 01:03:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I’m tryna figure out how to run Node.js & Ruby simultaneously using one instance, one dyno 01:03:07 the bridge is spamming 01:03:08 kick it 01:03:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i dont see any tracks around here 01:03:10 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" why did the chicken cross the road 01:03:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Node.js is a library 01:03:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Of JavaScript 01:03:19 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" BOSS NO! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? 01:03:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" cause it decided to do it 01:03:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" A huge one 01:03:26 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" because the chicken wanted to 01:03:34 like come over here and see the huge wall of text 01:03:35 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" Hahah good one me 01:03:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" iwheeze/i 01:03:42 not you Tex Wall 01:03:42 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" ? 01:03:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Yeah because multiple people are talking 01:03:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" sext wall 01:04:00 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 01:04:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oW 01:04:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" wHY 01:04:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" SIXTY THREE!? 01:04:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Fuck sake Tatsu 01:04:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" sexty three 01:04:13 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" so wdym by library 01:04:16 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" like functions and stuff? 01:04:18 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" temz: more like ... SEXTY three 01:04:19 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" OMG 01:04:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hAH 01:04:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" I KNEW IT 01:04:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" 2fast4u 01:04:28 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs temz again/i 01:04:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ow 01:04:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" pain 01:04:33 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" or little programs you can use together kinda 01:04:35 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" if you get what i mean 01:04:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" imma kill the bastuhd who let Tatsu into other channels 01:04:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" plez stop 01:04:38 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" istabs BOSS/i 01:04:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" o shit 01:04:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" top 10 anime betrayals 01:04:49 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" o shitsicles 01:04:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" <@174758404571529216> code libraries are hard to explain 01:04:59 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" At the age of 13 this is what different mains know 01:04:59 <Özün_Oldun> Falcon: A B C D E F G h i j k l m n o ..... 01:04:59 <Özün_Oldun> Necromancer: 2×2=4! 01:04:59 <Özün_Oldun> Overlord: Ca= Calcium 01:04:59 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter: 100!≈9.33×(10^157) 01:05:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Basically like a language within a language 01:05:14 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" so fighters know how to google 01:05:19 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" No 01:05:20 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" OH 01:05:21 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs text/i 01:05:23 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" yeah i dont get it 01:05:25 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" More than that 01:05:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" gib medkit plez 01:05:29 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" P 01:05:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" Q 01:05:39 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" you dont need medkit 01:05:41 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" You need hevkit 01:05:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" but- 01:05:46 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" you dont need medkit 01:05:49 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" ill look up libraries another time 01:05:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" here have bandages 01:05:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh ok 01:05:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" sure ill take bondages 01:06:01 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i am going to use this medkit at 90 hp 01:06:02 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" Walk it off 01:06:04 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" In fact 52! is about 8×(10^68) 01:06:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i cant walk u heck 01:06:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i got stabbed 01:06:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" >:[ 01:06:19 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" arent you at 60 hp anyways? i stabbed you four times 01:06:23 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Lol 01:06:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no im bleeding out 01:06:30 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ipasses temz bandage/i 01:06:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" this isnt fortnut 01:06:33 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" Walk it off 01:06:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" nO 01:06:40 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:06:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ill walk it on 01:06:47 <Özün_Oldun> Wall" wait i said that already 01:06:50 !updatelogs 01:06:50 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~64 to log page). 01:06:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs temz 6 more times/i 01:06:57 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Well 01:06:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" isplits/i 01:06:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" r00d 01:07:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" OH NO I FORGOTOTOTOTOOTOT 01:07:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lmao 01:07:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" how could you 01:07:10 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" WHERE IS ITTT 01:07:13 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" We lost 100s or 1000s of logs I think 01:07:20 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:07:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Yeah 01:07:25 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" ursuul is dead 01:07:26 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i threw out the anti splitting spray... 01:07:26 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" rip 01:07:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Several hundred logs 01:07:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" fOOl 01:07:36 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Hmmm 01:07:37 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" f00l* 01:07:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Coz someone screwed up Tatsu’s rights 01:07:47 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" yeah you should yell at whoever did that 01:07:50 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" but don't actually please 01:07:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" please do 01:07:59 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" iyells at whoever did that/i 01:08:00 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" no 01:08:01 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" that would be rude 01:08:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" but it would be funn e 01:08:08 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Gg 01:08:26 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" no it wouldnt 01:08:26 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" igrabs megaphone and yells in temz2's ear, dealing 99 and a half damage!/i 01:08:27 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" :( 01:08:28 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" bullies 01:08:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oW 01:08:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" >blood drips out of ears 01:08:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" >split 01:08:58 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" UGH 01:08:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" look at what you've done 01:09:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" monster >:[ 01:09:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" is there any way to make that not happen 01:09:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" yes 01:09:14 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" idrops a temz clone into a volcano/i 01:09:18 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" UH-OH 01:09:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" thats just gonna create thousands of them 01:09:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Imma scour the audit log 01:09:31 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" At the age of 13 this is what different mains know in math 01:09:31 <Özün_Oldun> Falcon: 1.... 2..... 3! 01:09:31 <Özün_Oldun> Necromancer: 2×2=4! 01:09:31 <Özün_Oldun> Overlord: a²+b²= c² 01:09:31 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter: 100!≈9.33×(10^157), 52!≈ 8×(10^68) 01:09:34 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" I KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPENNN NOOOW! 01:09:34 <Özün_Oldun> I DONE GOOFED! 01:09:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Oh right the audit log isn’t accessible via mobile 01:09:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Screw you Discord I pay you money for ur development 01:09:50 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" True 01:09:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" iwatches army of temzs slowly going out of volcano/i 01:09:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" & this is what I get >:( 01:10:07 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ithrows fighter into the volcano too/i 01:10:15 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Impossible! 01:10:19 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" this is violent 01:10:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" yes. 01:10:30 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" DO YOU WANT TO GO IN TOO, PUFF!? 01:10:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" >slaps boss 01:10:46 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" Ow. 01:10:49 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" Don't. 01:10:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" dont u dare make me use my clones 01:11:02 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" That dealt exactly 2.23 damage. 01:11:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" yes. 01:11:09 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" GIMME MEDKIT 01:11:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" now imagine a thousand of those. 01:11:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" islaps with medkit/i 01:11:16 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" i do not want to go into the volcano 01:11:20 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" Ow. 01:11:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" spoiler alert: its empty 01:11:42 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" itosses puff into the empty-cano/i 01:11:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" iarmy of temzs rush out while carrying puff/i 01:12:01 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" I can do SASUKE's cliffhanger 01:12:01 <Özün_Oldun> This is what it looks like 01:12:18 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" You cannot throw me into the volcano! 01:16:13 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 01:16:17 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:16:21 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:16:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" uhhh 01:16:49 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" iThrows Ursuul head first into The named BOSS's arse/i 01:16:51 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" temz help 01:16:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no 01:16:58 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:17:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i am still a drone 01:17:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I emergency recovered it 01:17:06 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Gg 01:17:09 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" so that is invalid 01:17:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lmao 01:17:13 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" ursuul instead of spending your money on discord spend it on the best programmerer in the world 01:17:18 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" to make 01:17:19 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" the bot 01:17:24 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" the best bot in the world 01:17:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ye spend it on puff 01:17:32 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" wait what 01:17:36 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" no im not a good programmerer 01:17:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ur not a good one 01:17:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ur the best one 01:17:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" now go 01:17:45 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" no im not 01:17:49 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" im bad programmerer 01:17:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I can figure it out I just gotta take a long weekend to spend fiddling with the build packs 01:18:02 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" oh ok! 01:18:03 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" have fun 01:18:05 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" i hope it all goes well 01:18:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i didnt know you were a builder ursuul 01:18:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Thanks 01:18:12 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" is it possible to make the bot like... 01:18:13 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" yes ywyw 01:18:16 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ignore emotes 01:18:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I just hope I get the time to do it 01:18:27 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" oh that's a good idea! 01:18:31 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" also what should i call you <@302224327464714251> 01:18:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" call him moss 01:18:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" :> 01:18:47 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" you should call me what you just @tted 01:18:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" DONT 01:19:20 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" but that's a lot of words 01:19:21 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" isummons the discord logo and slams it into temz's clone's head, dealing 50 dmg/i 01:19:22 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" and im lazi 01:19:24 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" <@210344925760454667> Instead of spending money on discord spend your money on having brain surgery so you can feel what it is like to have a Fighter main's brain 01:19:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hi lazii 01:19:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" im teamerz 01:19:30 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" no im not lazii 01:19:33 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" but i am lazii 01:19:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" but you said 01:19:38 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" no i didnt mean that 01:19:40 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" my name is not lazii 01:19:43 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" but i am lazii 01:19:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh ok 01:19:45 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs temz/i 01:19:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hi not lazii 01:19:48 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" no 01:19:49 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" i 01:19:50 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" :( 01:19:53 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" HEY TEAMZ 01:19:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" :] 01:19:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" whot 01:19:56 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" why are you like this 01:20:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" because is fun 01:20:04 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" not for me :( 01:20:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh ok 01:20:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ill stahp den 01:20:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Can’t fix perfection fighter 01:20:12 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" oh ok gud 01:20:12 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i should've been able to get one of those big tanks... 01:20:12 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" thanks 01:20:18 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" but taco flipped it over 01:20:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" like a year ago 01:20:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" as if that would help you 01:20:29 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" in mud. so now i cant get it out 01:20:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" you know how it went last time you tried to put a tank againts me 01:20:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" against* 01:20:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" pretty sure you even tried a spaceship 01:20:57 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" The OMEGA, actually. 01:21:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" omemegay 01:21:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" got it 01:21:03 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" and that broke. 01:21:13 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Well 01:21:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i havent fought anyone in a long time 01:21:30 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" fighter 01:21:34 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" can you help 01:21:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" not as teamerz anyway 01:21:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" go get a big metal tank 01:21:56 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" either the kind with tracks or the kind that holds explosive things 01:22:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" either will work 01:22:01 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Yes 01:22:14 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" NOT the diep kind though, or arras. 01:22:18 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Lol 01:22:33 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Necromancer is flawed and terrible, causing permanent damage to your brain <@210344925760454667> ! 01:22:33 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" igrabs a square and cracks it over temz' head/i 01:22:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh i remember the square! 01:22:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" it was the superdense square 01:22:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and we sent it to the moon 01:22:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" with like 01:22:59 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" The only way to solve it is to get a new brain 01:22:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" the help of grav and 2048 clones 01:23:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" OH YEAHHH! 01:23:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" wait no 01:23:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" it was guardian Y 01:23:14 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" was that the time that the moon exploded 01:23:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" nah i think that was another one 01:23:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" like 01:23:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" before that 01:23:27 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" and a bit landed on archie's tower and THAT exploded? 01:23:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" I'll go get the superdense square. 01:23:47 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" wait... 01:23:51 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" you need to help. 01:23:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" have fun 01:23:57 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" how did we make it anyways? 01:24:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" uh 01:24:03 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" was it with... oh... 01:24:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" u know the ray that guardian y had 01:24:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" that like 01:24:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" combined stuff 01:24:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" we combined like 01:24:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" 10k squares or something 01:24:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" probably more 01:24:31 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i think it was a mil. 01:24:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" something like that 01:24:37 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ...lion. 01:24:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" mil-lion. 01:24:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" millillion 01:25:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" iteleports away and comes back with a very dusty combination ray or whatever/i 01:25:09 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" no bullii 01:25:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" bull e 01:25:24 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" no 01:25:25 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" not bull e 01:25:26 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" bullii 01:25:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" bu lee 01:26:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" idrags over 2 squares and shoots it with the combo-ray, making a square that is basically just a square but everything doubled except size/i 01:26:31 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" no 01:26:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" <.< 01:26:34 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" it is bullii 01:26:41 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" do not bullii 01:26:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" how 2 not boolii 01:26:57 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ithrows the doublesquare at puff/i 01:27:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i guess we could say its 01:27:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" a square squared 01:27:27 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" I hate you soooo much now. 01:27:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" you mean you didnt already? 01:27:37 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" icombines 3 of the clones/i 01:27:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" thats so kind 01:27:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ARGH, SHUT UP! 01:27:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no :3 01:28:17 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" no dont throw things at me 01:28:18 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hey... wasnt there this... thing that lead to / from an alternate relity? 01:28:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" that was in DWA 01:28:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and they were interdimensional rifts 01:28:33 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" you got to go through, i didnt. 01:28:45 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" well, the point is, i stabbilized one! 01:28:49 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i think... 01:29:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" <.< 01:29:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" >.> 01:29:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" <.> 01:29:32 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ill show u it if you flip over my tank and get it out of the mud 01:29:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ive already seen enough of them :3 01:29:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" in fact im pretty sure in total ive seen like 01:29:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" at LEAST 15 versions of temz 01:30:03 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" oh. 01:30:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hang on lemme see if i can remember 01:30:22 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" icombines a clone and the s.squared/i 01:30:26 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" Oops. 01:30:34 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" This thing might be a bit... 01:30:39 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what's the word... 01:30:47 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" triggery? 01:30:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" Temz, FT, ATemz, AFT, BTemz, CTemz, CFT.. 01:31:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" FTemz, FFT 01:31:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ETemz 01:31:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" GTemz 01:31:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what about... 01:31:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i think thats all i can remember 01:31:29 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" also teamz. 01:31:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i already said temz 01:31:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" CFT was my favorite by far tho 01:31:53 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" which is!? 01:31:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ? 01:32:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" who is cft?! 01:32:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh 01:32:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" FT from dimension C 01:32:27 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ... 01:32:30 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" who is ft? 01:32:33 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" wait 01:32:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" female teamerz 01:32:39 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ugh 01:32:50 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i mean thats a releif 01:32:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" she's the one that uh 01:33:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" maybe not. 01:33:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" helped zathsu become a non-slave 01:33:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" huh. 01:33:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" but after that she became very cold and distant 01:33:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" CFT on the other hand 01:33:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" uh 01:33:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i think she was a cat 01:33:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and like 01:33:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ew. 01:34:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" we defeated someone that made everyone in the castle into cats except themselves 01:34:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" then they turned into normal people 01:34:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and CFT came to visit 01:34:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" but then she fell asleep in the kitchen in our dimension 01:34:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and the rift closed 01:34:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" so she was stuck in our dimension 01:34:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" but unlike FT she was very kind and joyful 01:34:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hey teamz\ 01:34:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" wut 01:35:13 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" *kills a bunch of teamz and then kills their splits and so on 3 times 01:35:14 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" * 01:35:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" r00d 01:35:35 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" iand tosses all except one up to the moon and shoots it with the combo ray/i 01:35:40 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" What's going to happen? 01:35:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" uh 01:35:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" the temz are going to be stuck inside the moon i guess 01:36:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 01:36:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" huh. 01:36:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" which would lead them to die 01:36:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and then split 01:36:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and then die 01:36:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and then split 01:36:24 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" SHI-zzsicles... 01:36:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" basically they'd split infinitely and then eventually everything's gonna be made out of temz 01:37:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" damn. 01:37:29 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ithrows a can of anti-temz-splitting-spray up at the moon, where it explodes, hitting all the temz inside/i 01:38:20 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" DID I STOP IT!? 01:38:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" well as you said, it only hit the temzs inside 01:38:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" the moon has already imploded and temz are flying in space 01:39:35 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" aw... 01:39:45 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" igets hit by a moon fragment, dies/i 01:39:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" victory 01:40:04 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" irespawns, accidentally telefragging temz, exploding them/i 01:40:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ow 01:40:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" anyway 01:40:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" imma go take a shower 01:40:59 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" kbye 01:42:17 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:57:19 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" wait is <@147150304444547072> active? 02:10:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" dont think so 02:10:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" well probably a bit i guess 02:10:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" cause otherwise would've probably been demoted 02:10:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs temz/i 02:10:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" rude 02:11:13 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" iputs the SD.square next to temz and combines them/i 02:11:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" <.< 02:12:12 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" Hmmm... 02:32:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" mmm 02:33:13 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs temz/i 02:33:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" tehmmmz 02:33:38 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs the clones with anti-split-kill-teamz-spray/i 02:33:48 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" Wait... 02:34:09 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" Is that not how you use a spraycan? 02:34:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no. 02:34:59 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" WHATEVER! 02:35:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" I LIKE STABBING THINGS! 02:35:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" then stab the ground 02:35:55 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" icombines temz with the ground then stabs it/i 02:46:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" well since theres way more ground than temz 02:46:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" it would just make temz disappear 02:46:29 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" WHATEVER! 02:47:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" :] 02:48:48 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" Shush. 02:48:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" n o 02:48:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" : ) 02:49:28 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" SHUSH! 02:49:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" I WILL @ YOU MANY TIMES! 03:01:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" u can try 03:01:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@!92645657596137472> 03:05:45 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" @teamererzearz 03:10:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Please don't repeatedly ping someone. 03:11:30 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i did it once 03:11:38 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" also its called ping...ing? 03:11:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" pinginnginging 03:12:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" eh if he spams it i can just mute him lol 03:12:42 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" mute? is that a staff thing? 03:12:53 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" no 03:13:20 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" actually yes but temz isn't staff 03:13:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ye but it only works in vc lol 03:13:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ah 03:13:58 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" is muting blocking? 03:14:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" same thing to me 03:14:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" huh 03:37:56 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 03:38:12 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oh good the bot's alive 03:38:21 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yay 03:38:32 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i had absolutely nothing to do with this whatsoeveer 03:46:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" the bot's alive? 03:46:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i dont think thats a good thing 03:46:54 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS WHAT-SO-EVER 03:46:54 <Özün_Oldun> \ 03:47:12 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" didn't Sparky say it was a huge text wall from Khitrish 03:47:39 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" oh yeah i didnt do it 07:00:51 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 07:01:23 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 07:01:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" back 07:01:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" "didn't Sparky say it was a huge text wall from Khitrish 07:01:40 <Özün_Oldun> " 07:01:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" bitch how did that break the bot 07:01:55 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" it's trash i know 07:02:01 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ursuul's working on it 07:02:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" anyway 11:07:08 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" OH GOD DWA'S RETURN 11:07:33 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and yep that text wall broke the bot 11:26:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" dwa's return? 11:26:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" where 11:27:39 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 11:27:55 Activity? 11:28:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 11:29:09 Absolutely shocked. 11:29:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no, im teamerz 11:29:50 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 11:30:28 No dispute on that. 11:30:45 so hows life 11:31:06 How it was supposed to be. Having enough good time to not feel bad. 11:31:14 nice 11:31:17 How is yours? 11:31:28 it has been getting exponentially worse 11:31:47 What is the problem then? 11:32:16 theres many of them 11:32:20 but i wont bother you with it 11:32:32 No, go on. 11:32:43 It makes you feel better to share. 11:32:54 not sure about that 11:33:28 I would be glad to listen to someone and, if I can, help them as much as I can. 11:33:49 its nothing unusual really 11:33:54 just depression and stress building up 11:33:58 for a couple of months 11:34:14 Oh. May you get better. 11:34:19 doubt it 11:34:59 Oh, sorry. You know English is not my native language, there might be some mistakes. 11:35:26 it has just been getting worse 11:35:45 y'know, i used to be able to tell whether i actually thought something or if it was depression speaking 11:35:57 i can barely make the difference now 11:36:15 Have you tried to take up a hobby that interests you or, any kind of relieving activity? 11:36:30 oh i've tried 11:36:39 cant even count how many times ive tried. 11:37:09 i lose interest within hours, maybe 2 weeks at most 11:37:47 Have you visitied a psychiatrist? 11:37:51 of course not 11:37:54 and im not planning to 11:38:02 It might help. 11:38:09 im aware 11:38:51 I took the pills that I was told to take for 3 to 4 years, and it helped me. 11:39:05 well, glad to hear that 11:39:30 Well, I have some advice, but I am not sure if it's appropriate. 11:39:39 go ahead 11:40:06 It's religious, I am not sure on your views about that. 11:40:11 atheist 11:40:16 Yeah. 11:40:38 Then, that's not happening. 11:40:56 to each their own i suppose 11:41:27 Depression fluctuates. It might get milder if you can "cure yourself". 11:41:56 i dont intend on getting any help from therapists or whatever 11:42:52 Try not to think about bad things, personal problems or stress-inducing acts. If you have friends, spend time with them. Or think what is the solution. 11:43:21 yeah, i've already thought about that 11:43:35 Philosophy helps a lot. Research (if you are interested) gets your attention to different things. 11:44:03 It may help, as: As much as you learn, you realise there is much to learn, so you go on, and on. 11:45:31 Do whatever you like when a depression spike is felt. 11:45:53 usually i just do my best to shrug it off 11:45:54 The only way to cure depression is making yourself resitant against it. 11:46:17 Resist it's urge to sit you down and close up like a sphere. 11:47:00 Fresh air helps, if you have the ability to go to a open environment. 11:47:29 im not really the kind of person that goes outside a whole lot 11:47:36 And, most importantly, speaking with family is the absolutely the best thing to do. 11:47:40 Try it once. 11:47:49 i'd do it if i had someone to talk with 11:47:56 It doesn't need to be that usual. 11:48:24 I was expecting that a bit. 11:48:36 Well, I do not go outside that usually either. 11:48:46 Go after your interests. 11:48:51 i dont have any 11:48:58 Seek what makes you happy. 11:49:16 When you find it, it will be the time of your life. 11:49:39 guess ill just play games until that happens 11:49:51 Whatever you want to do. 11:51:31 anyway, no need to waste time on me 11:52:29 Don't be ridiculous. 11:52:52 Of course there is a need if you need help. 11:53:01 Everyone feels these once. 11:53:16 And everyone, may ask for and get help. 11:53:22 i dont need help yet 11:53:46 And the smallest amount of time I spend, is not wasted. 11:53:58 Don't think of it like that. 11:54:47 If you give up that easily, we have a problem. Stay resistant. 11:54:57 i dont see how thats giving up 11:55:13 You don't need to. 11:55:34 Hey, at least, you are not that concerned about that. 11:55:41 See, even that's a step. 11:55:55 not concerned about what? 11:56:17 What I meant by that. 11:57:01 well its not like anything bad can happen to me 11:57:16 Hopefully. 11:57:25 nah, i can guarantee it 11:57:35 Stay good, stay (teamerzd) 11:58:03 well i mean 11:58:10 i have like 10 or so variations of that picture now 11:58:29 How so? 11:58:36 well my pfp i mean 11:58:52 i made different versions of them 11:58:56 That one is iconic to be honest. 11:59:08 and i update my pfp depending on how i feel 11:59:14 well, only on discord 11:59:16 but you get the idea 11:59:29 I, at least, remember you with that. 11:59:33 It's iconic. 11:59:46 that was like the 3rd version 12:00:06 When they said Teamerz, I would get a picture of that. 12:00:25 That's why it is still like that. 12:01:08 teamerz doesnt mean much anymore here tho 12:01:20 It still means something to me. 12:01:29 And don't be prejudiced that much. 12:01:35 its true tho 12:02:08 Well, that reminds me of the friendly and active times of this Wiki. 12:02:25 2 years ago, it was as good as the Community Central chat. 12:02:42 That makes me feel a bit more lighter in mood. 12:03:34 last summer were the best times imo 12:05:09 Teamerz, means a joker mind. 12:05:09 Teamerz, means my kid-like fun. 12:05:09 Teamerz, means the friendliest of the active Administrators. 12:05:09 Teamerz, means getting a kicker on. 12:05:17 That is what Teamerz is. 12:05:35 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" teamerz shall forever mean teamerz 12:05:51 And I am 1000 per-mille sincere with that. 12:06:13 to be fair im not an admin anymore 12:06:18 but uh, thanks 12:06:58 You were, and a good one. 12:07:08 eh. i didnt do much lol 12:07:11 besides moderate chat 12:07:12 Still. 12:07:22 You managed to hold onto that position. 12:07:27 That, is the hardest. 12:07:57 pretty sure i lost it almost instantly when they merged dcow with dw tho 12:08:22 not even sure why i was admin on dcow 12:08:25 Well, I am not sure if that was the best of the decisions... 12:08:34 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ... 12:08:43 No matter what it is, it indicates that you deserved it. 12:08:43 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" days when teamerz and nonja and I were admins 12:08:45 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" among some others 12:08:58 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" that's the day that DW died for the first time (day of the Master update I may add) 12:09:02 i think it was just cause i made tons of conceptions lol 12:09:05 Yeah. 12:09:07 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" :V 12:09:13 my first 2 conceptions were my best ones imo tho 12:09:22 other ones were like 12:09:24 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" which were they 12:09:25 all over the place 12:09:27 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" spls no TBOO/s 12:09:31 Obsidian and Resurrector 12:09:32 in that order 12:09:47 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I think my best conceptions are just my playable tank ones 12:10:01 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and there aren't a lot 12:10:01 TBOO was pretty good too tho 12:10:07 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" not really 12:10:09 even tho the quality was absolute shit 12:10:11 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" it was a good joke idea by itself 12:10:14 The first and the most popular of mine was Truzz, the maniac of a concept. 12:10:17 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" but then you know what happened 12:10:26 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and like I don't have many playable tank conceptions? 12:10:29 its only purpose was to stop everyone from making op tanks 12:10:35 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" LMG, minigun, spheres branch, and arsenal 12:10:39 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Those are all 12:10:50 lol, i remember i had a gamemode conception called arsenal 12:10:55 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" lol 12:11:02 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" arsenal is legit a destroyer with two gunner cannons 12:11:09 nice 12:11:12 DCoW was the best times to me. 12:11:20 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" for all the people like me who can't stand fighting drones or double teamerz. 12:11:22 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" i'm not sorry 12:11:29 r00d 12:11:37 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ARB 12:11:45 After the merge, both parts of the Wiki went silent/ 12:11:59 its a shame they had to merge the wikis just for views 12:12:00 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" the wiki was already silent 12:12:00 smh 12:12:04 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" DCoW was aliev 12:12:13 Indeed. It was a pity. 12:12:17 i think its a good thing im not admin anymore tho 12:12:23 i dont wanna have to deal with all the new rules and bs 12:12:35 That is relatable. 12:12:36 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" mwahaha i have listened to enough music to have my whole side video section be music 12:12:45 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Took me a while to get used to the new policies 12:12:55 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" except I did show up at sandboxes a lot while the new rules were being made 12:13:03 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and yeah I got mod back 12:13:15 i used to roam around in sandboxes a lot 12:13:22 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ironic considered i applied for rollback the first time i became staff, and now i'm moderator 12:13:23 like, back when people were posting codes everywhere 12:13:30 I swore an oath to never become a staff member. 12:13:33 also back when no one knew i existed 12:13:58 2 years ago, both of the wikis were alive. 12:14:10 DW died a while ago, and DCoW was murdered. 12:14:29 A little bit of activity left. 12:14:37 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Ironic because DW died the day an update came out 12:14:44 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" always found that to be the best twist of fate 12:14:56 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" First update in months 12:15:32 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Aufmerksam is an awkward name to write 12:15:40 Well, yeah. 12:16:00 oofmerksam 12:16:02 It's not usual in English particularly is it? 12:16:23 i wouldnt be able to tell 12:16:23 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" completely the opposite 12:16:29 my primary language isnt english 12:16:32 German word for "Observer". 12:16:33 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ssays the guy who's called sparky/s 12:16:54 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 12:17:06 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ok good bot still up 12:17:30 Neither is mine. 12:17:43 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I honestly think my best conceptions is the Spheres tanks because I managed to make a completely 100% original tank 12:18:05 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" My mother tongue is french, my primary is english, and I switch between both all the time 12:18:11 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" It gets very confuse 12:18:21 Canada too? 12:18:22 pff 12:18:25 my primary is french 12:18:29 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" NANI 12:18:34 omae wa mou shindeiru 12:18:38 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" HAVE A BAGUETTE 12:18:43 have a croissant 12:18:57 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" merci monsieur 12:19:01 de rien 12:19:16 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" just waiting for mr. observer to be lost 12:19:34 Well, mine is really unusual. 12:20:06 is it like, latin 12:20:14 No. 12:20:52 I am a Cherkess-Turkish, but my alter ego is German-English. 12:20:55 So, yeah. 12:21:12 oh nice 12:22:50 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" many language 12:22:55 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" much funcos 12:23:51 I consider myself to be German, and people think I am one outside. 12:24:54 well hi german, im teamerz 12:25:01 Some one even asked me 10 years ago "Are you German?" 12:25:20 thas a long time ago 12:25:23 I should have said "Ja." instead of "No.". 12:25:37 That would have been a decent troll. 12:25:38 lol 12:26:24 am getting sleepy 12:27:53 been up for like, 18 hours i think? 12:28:18 something like that 12:29:31 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Stayed up till 3AM yesterday 12:29:36 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" got up at 11:40 12:29:56 i did the exact opposite 12:30:31 wait no thats not right 12:30:34 what i mean is 12:30:41 i stayed up till like midnight and then woke up at 3 pm 12:31:47 16 hours. 12:32:16 ye 12:32:34 Got a good rest, huh? 12:32:58 it was ok i guess 12:33:12 most time ive slept in a long time 12:35:33 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" oof 12:35:40 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" has your sleep schedule been fetus deletus'dd 12:36:45 uh 12:36:49 kind of 12:36:54 or should i say 12:36:54 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" mine has too 12:36:55 kind oof 12:38:48 anyway 12:39:12 ill be back in somewhere between 1 hour and 10 years 13:22:18 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" k cya in 2028 13:31:25 Probably 6 to 7 hours. 14:28:48 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 14:28:51 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 14:39:01 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 14:44:46 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hi 14:45:52 Hi. 14:46:20 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 15:21:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" back 15:21:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" hey am 15:21:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" did you see this 15:21:30 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 15:21:33 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:21:33 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:21:39 did i break the bot again? 15:21:41 anyway 15:21:44 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yes you did 15:21:46 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:21:46 fuck 15:21:48 f 15:21:53 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" thankfully it did fiz itself 15:21:54 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" fix 15:21:56 imma post on message wall 15:55:57 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" o h m y g o d 15:55:58 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" k h i t 15:56:09 What happened? 15:56:27 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" same wall of text 15:56:34 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" right after i posted that warning on his wall 15:56:57 What did he send there and asked me if I saw it? 16:00:10 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:00:27 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:01:45 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ... 16:02:01 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" something that broked the bot 16:09:03 am 16:09:09 you should get on discord if you want to see it 16:09:17 Nein, danke. 16:14:07 What is it even? 16:14:28 I don't want to go through the joining, evaluation steps and such. 16:14:37 Just send it. 17:40:59 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@!92645657596137472> 18:37:43 Died. 18:49:34 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yesd 20:00:07 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" look at the areas.io wikia 20:00:40 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" 2 of our polygon disciples have became discord users 20:00:49 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Ennealis and Decratite so far 20:01:01 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" I think Octrax will come next 20:01:59 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" areas.io? 20:26:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:26:02 test 20:27:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" how does this even work 20:27:19 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 20:27:31 test 20:27:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" wow 20:27:59 this is magic 20:28:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" indeed, self 20:28:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" :) 20:28:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" just don’t use regular emojis in this channel 20:28:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" of course not 20:29:49 ArenaCloser? 20:30:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" what 20:30:09 I am surprised. 20:30:27 lol I still have my halloween pfp 20:30:29 Good to see you back. 20:30:35 yeah 20:30:50 I'm mostly gonna be on the discord, doh 20:30:56 No matter. 20:31:00 I probably won't do alot of stuff on the wiki 20:31:02 We have the bridge. 20:31:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" indeed 20:31:13 indeed, self 20:34:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" even though It's called a bridge I can't even cross water with it 20:34:36 And an almost instant blend-in with the puns. 20:34:39 Great job. 20:35:05 Hey, ArenaCloser, yourself has some puns in the pocket. 20:35:17 it's what I do 21:59:08 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 2018 08 13